


My A Cappella Cinderella

by Peaches_onIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Inspired by Pitch Perfect, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Singing, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_onIce/pseuds/Peaches_onIce
Summary: It’s been a week since Victor’s mystery man sings and dances his way into his life before running off into the night, taking Victor’s heart with him.With the help of his best friend Christophe, his (exasperated) A Cappella group, and social media, Victor sets out on the campus-wide search for his Cinderella.(Or the: I wanted to write the “Titanium Shower Duet scene” from Pitch Perfect 1 and this spawned out instead.)





	My A Cappella Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any song lyrics unless stated otherwise  
> For your listening pleasure  
> I'll have links to each song at the end notes of every chapter :)
> 
> This has not been BETA'd

 

  
Victor barges into Christophe’s room and belly flops onto the bed. “My life will never be the same,” he whines into a pillow.

It’s muffled, but Christophe, more than used to translating Victor’s muffle-talk, is unfazed by the action. He merely turns away from his desk and laptop and the playlist he’s been organizing into a folder. “I think you’re just being over-dramatic again, mon cheri.” 

“No, I’m being _truthful_.” 

Christophe hums in thought. He’s been waiting for Victor to open up after moping around the house for the last few days; the last timehe’d seen his best friend like this, Victor had been contemplating on taking an indefinite leave from singing and performing; knowing his silver-haired friend as well as he does, that’s always a worrying sign. Christophe rests his arm over his knee and then his face in hand ready to listen. “What’s up?” 

Victor rolls onto his back, arms stretched out, and wails. “He hasn’t messaged me back, Chris! It’s been a week! A _week_ — and nothing from my Forever Boy. I don’t know what to do!” 

“I wasn’t aware you had a forever boy,” he says, though inwardly, Christophe feels relief it’s about a boy and seemingly not another pit of listlessness he worries he’d never be able to fully pull his friend away from. 

Victor blinks and sits up cuddling the pillow to himself. “You know... From the party at Riff’s last weekend. He was in a duet?” At Christophe’s confused expression, Victor shifts to pull his phone out from his back pocket and scrolls through his photos. There’s one blurry badly lit selfie of Victor, his silver hair mussed, eyes bright and smile brighter. Next to him, cheek to cheek is his supposed Forever Boy.  An Asian man, dark hair equally, if not slightly more, messy than Victor’s, he has a shy smile pulling at his plump lips. Christophe squints knowing post-make out lips when he sees it. Well. Well. 

He taps his chin in thought then snaps his fingers. Recognition dawns on his face. “Oh! The toxic guy!”

Victor nods eagerly.

 

++

_ONE WEEK PRIOR_

 

Riff’s Bar is a three-story brownstone establishment that’s a popular destination amongst the student body of Aria University. Friday and Saturday nights find the main floor bar as a sometimes sticky dance floor with dim lighting and mostly fluorescent strobes. The top floor is a quieter, lounging space with red velvety booths lining the walls and a mismatch collection of tables and chairs. On weekends, the basement space alternated between Metal Madness, Flash Dance Through the Ages, and Karaoke Nights. There’s a small platform at the back of the room often used as a stage, the rest of the floor is kept mostly cleared of furniture and on the higher split level to the left of the stage sits the bar and a few tables. 

It’s on one such Saturday, a Karaoke Night, where Victor’s life is changed forever. The basement of Riff’s is filled almost to the brim. He didn’t think anything of it as he and some of the other a cappella teams from AriaU commandeered the start of Karaoke Night for a friendly Audience’s Choice - A Cappella Competition. It’s routine, but it’s a big one since it’s the first battle of the new academic year to kick off AriaU’s student move-in events. 

It’s not a big surprise when Victor’s team, Major Renegades, win the audience over with their performance of “Greedy” by the end of the battle. They’re usually a fan favourite if the AriaU student paper was any indication. Guitar-man Devin, the A Cappella Competition Host of the night, with his ever-present guitar strapped to his back, is introducing them back on to the stage as the night’s winners for their encore.

Victor ditches his competition-ready black suit jacket in favour of rolling up the sleeves of his white oxford just below his elbow. He gives Christophe the _Look_ , and the Swiss man grins in return, moving to the side for a moment to also remove his jacket, Emil and JJ following his lead. The rest of the Renegades: Georgi, Michele, and Seung Gil, merely straighten out their outfits and take positions in a line a step behind their leads, hands tucked into the pockets of their pressed and fitted, black pants. 

The lights in the audience dim again and a spotlight snaps on centre stage focusing on Victor and Christophe.

Victor holds onto the mic stand with one hand and flicks his hair from his eyes with the other as he turns to look to his right where Christophe is standing. 

Christophe winks at him singing softly into his mic. 

**“Where’s all mah soul sistas. Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas.”**

Victor’s fingers dance along the mic stand as he stares out to the cheering crowd and joins in. 

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista.**

More stage lights snap on and the rest of Major Renegades step up to their positions on either side of Christophe and Victor, hands twist and snap creating a beat. 

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.**

Performing in unison, the seven of them grab their microphones and strut to the front of the stage like it’s their catwalk and they’re channelling top model and Tyra Banks, mic stands in hand dragging behind them. Victor lives off the cheers and the whistles and knows this song always gets their audience riled up. With a twirl, they bring their mic stands into position and give the audience a sassy shimmy of their shoulders as they slide their microphones back into the slot.

Their hands tease along the buttons of their shirt or to brush through their hair. With the music, they tap the front of their hips one side at a time, faces snap to the right before turning back to the crowd.

Shaking their shoulders again, slower this time and they follow it with an exaggerated slow sway of their hips. A synchronized kick-step gets them into position next to their mic stands and they bend their knees just enough to emphasize the sharp thrusts of their hips on the beat. Victor smirks at the crowd’s typical wild reaction. He can barely hear himself over the screams.

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
** **Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

Shameless bedroom eyes from Major Renegades survey the crowd. Lips curl into deviant smirks. JJ throws in a wink when he hears his girlfriend screaming his name in the crowd. Emil, Georgi, and Seung Gil, slowly shrug their suit jackets from their shoulders and snap it behind them on a beat. At the same time, Victor, Michele and JJ reach up to loosen their black ties. Christophe, the tease, Victor thinks fondly, removes his tie completely to twirl it beside him with sultry twists of his wrist. They all snap the top two buttons off their shirts revealing smooth skin. 

Seung Gil takes centre stage, switching spots with Victor, to take on Lil Kim’s rap. It never ceases to amaze him how talented their antisocial member was. Sometimes, Victor swears Seung Gil is part robot when he’s going through his beatboxing routines because he in no way sounds human when he got going.

Grabbing their microphones from the stands again, Major Renegades step back and come together in the middle of the stage, Victor at the forefront. Emil and Michele stand just behind him, with Georgi and JJ on either side. He catches Christophe’s wink and knows it’s his favourite part, especially when he feels his best friend cop a generous feel of his ass. 

**Marmalade  
** **Lady Marmalade,  
** **Marmalade**

**Hey, Hey, Hey**

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**

Christophe, his back to the audience, drops down low to caress Victor’s right leg, Seung Gil mirroring the same on Victor’s left. The rest of the Renegades rove their hands over Victor’s body, one clutching the bottom of his shirt, another tugging at his collar. 

**More More More**

They’re dancing into a straight line and strut back to the front of the stage rolling their bodies sinuously with the music. Victor leans over the audience where the crazy fans crowd closer to him. He beckons them with a teasing curl of his fingers before he steps back in line. They’re all swaying with the music, each taking their own personal flavour of sex with the beat they’re creating. Christophe drops low and smacks his ass with a wink before standing with another obscene body roll. Honestly, Victor thinks, if they didn’t have to keep this performance at least somewhat PG-13 or risk another warning for public indecency, Christophe would have taken this to a whole other level of lewd.

**Creole Lady Marmalade,  
** **Yes**

They turn one step away from the crowd and look over their shoulder on their final beat. The cheers are near deafening but Victor lives for the thrill. After their bows and thanks, they’re stepping off the stage to a gaggle of fans gathering for selfies and quick exchanges of praise. When the routine meet-and-greets are done, Christophe points to the bar and Victor nods towards a table. 

Guitar-man Devin is back on stage with a microphone in hand, his assistant for the night is holding a clipboard and standing at his side. 

“Many thanks again to all the AriaU A cappella teams for kicking off the night! If you want to join any of them, remember to check out the Frosh events in the next few weeks. Also on that note, Club Fair and sign-ups start next month. Better get those voices warmed up! Now! We’re going to be opening the floor soon so if you’re interested, just sign up with my bud, Pat, here. We’ll take a fifteen, so re-fill your drinks and we’ll call the first group up!” 

Victor turns his attention away from them to settle at a table on the split-level that’s closest to the stage and does a cursory glance around the space to find the rest of his Renegades. Emil is hanging around Michele who seems to be arguing with another male, while a girl, most probably Michele’s sister, tries to defuse the tension. Another over-protective scenario, Victor assumes. Seung Gil is sitting at the bar browsing through his cell phone perfectly at peace with ignoring everyone except for the bartender while JJ is with his girlfriend and his fangirls at the back of the room, grinning wide as they all take a series of selfies. 

Christophe is suddenly back at his side with two shot glasses in one hand and two bottles of beer in the other. “To a successful performance,” he says clinking his shot glass to the one he hands to Victor. 

“Cheers.” 

They throw back the shots and Victor welcomes the warmth that spreads from the alcohol.

“Are we staying to scope out some new talents?” Christophe asks. 

Victor nods and takes a sip from his beer. “First five sound good to you? Then we can head up to dance?” 

“You read my mind, mon cheri.” 

It’s always a first five scope, mostly because the longer they wait the drunker the performances get. There are only so many drunk off-key songs you can sit through in one night. The first group is an impressive trio of ladies singing “Since U Been Gone” and the second is a less impressive drunk group of five men singing “Shape of You”. The third round goes to another drunken mess singing “Larger than Life”. 

“I’m not so impressed this year,” Christophe says as he downs his third beer. “Shall we break early and go dancing?” 

Victor’s ready to down the rest of his own beer and get up to leave but as he’s eyeing the stage, the coming Asian duet catches his attention. There’s a tanned man wearing fitted jeans, a grey shirt and black sports jacket, with a black dad-cap on backwards like he’s in the 90s. He’s dragging a stumbling and reluctant man, also wearing a fitted pair of dark jeans over very shapely legs and a long loose pale blue shirt, to the centre stage with him. The dad-cap-wearing man is motioning to Guitar-man Devin’s guitar and the host is reluctantly handing it over, taking a cell phone in return. Probably for collateral Victor thinks. He watches as the man slings the strap over his shoulder carefully, and tunes the guitar before stepping up to a mic stand.

“One more?” Victor asks, curious by the duo who don’t look wasted, which may or may not give them points in their favour. 

Christophe looks appalled. “An instrument at an A Cappella Riff?” But he sighs, “Fine. Last one then.” He concedes. 

Victor perks up at the chords the guitarist plays when he recognizes the tune though the beat is significantly slower than he remembers. The reluctant man glares at his friend as he steps forward next to him at the other microphone. Victor watches the man take a deep breath in, closing his eyes and facing the crowd. The shy demeanour melts away from the singer’s body. And then he croons into his microphone sending the hair on Victor’s arms and the back of his neck rising.

**Baby, can’t you see, I’m callin’  
** **A guy like you  
** **Should wear a warnin’**

The singer finally opens his eyes to stare out at the crowd as he drawls out the next line.

“ **It’s dangerous, I’m fallin’”**

Victor’s eyes widen at the slowed sultry version of Toxic. The singer is swaying slowly with the music. His friend joins in, the both of them tapping a foot along with the beat. The singer grips the microphone tightly in one hand and the other slides down the stand as he leans forward.

**Too high, can’t come down  
** **Losing my head, spinnin’ ‘round and ‘round**

He slowly rolls his neck in time with his words. 

**Can you feel me now?**

Victor freezes when the singer turns his way, eyes locking onto his. He watches him bite his lip. Something in Victor’s gut clenches with need at the action. 

**Taste of your lips, I’m on a ride  
** **You’re toxic, I’m slippin’ under  
** **With a taste of a poison paradise**

The singer’s gaze turns away from Victor for just a moment, either to look at his friend, or glance into the audience, but it always comes back. Always. A dark smouldering stare that tingles up and down Victor’s spine with want.

“I know I’m not one to talk, mon cheri,” Christophe whispers in his ear, “But eye-fucking before the first date is new for you.”

Victor doesn’t deign him with a verbal response and merely pushes his friend’s face away, too entranced by the performance in front of him. He watches the man take the microphone from the stand to have more freedom and he walks along the front of the stage. The shy clumsy stumbling from earlier is gone completely. In its place is eros personified. The singer’s walk is a fluid confident prowl owning that floor with a powerful presence. Victor’s eyes follow the path the singer’s fingers trail down the front of his shirt and then follows as they dance back up to brush dark hair from the dark eyes staring back at him.

**I’m addicted to you  
** **Don’t you know that you’re toxic**

The singer is walking to the right side of the stage closer to the split level and the table Victor is sitting at. Eyes locks onto him. Or at least, Victor would really like to believe the man is eyeing him. The mysterious singer is biting his lower lip again making it a little more plump when it’s released from behind pearly white teeth. If Victor had any doubts about his sexually, this moment right here would have thrown all those questions out the window. He didn’t really believe in love at first sight, but for this boy, Victor’s ready to take cupid’s arrow to the heart. Enraptured. Totally seduced.

**Intoxicate me now with your lovin’ now  
** **I think I’m ready now, I think I’m ready now**

The roaring applause clues Victor into the end of the hypnotic performance. The singer blinks at him before flushing red and turning away to his friend who’s laughing and grinning wide, guitar already back with Guitar-man Devin. 

“I’m in love,” Victor declares. 

Christophe snorts into his drink. “You say that at least once every other day. You were in love with the barista just yesterday morning for giving you the perfect dark roast.” 

Victor shakes his head vehemently. “For the record, I was in love with the coffee yesterday, not the barista. But for real this time. I’m in love. I swear it.” 

Christophe just smirks. “I’ll leave you to your lover boy then. Find me on the dance floor when you’re done. Or not. Maybe I’ll find a lover boy of my own.” 

Victor rolls his eyes, but chugs the rest of his forgotten beer. He ignores the next group clamouring up onto the stage and seeks out the dangerous singer who just stole his heart. 

A glance around the crowded basement of Riff’s is fruitless. With the dim lighting, most of the crowd is darkened and Victor can’t tell anyone apart. He walks to the other end of the split-level hoping that being closer to the crowd would give him a better view. When it doesn’t, he steps off the bar area and into the throng of people. 

He’s unsure how long he spends circling the crowd, feeling a little bit like a stalker before he sighs and gives up on his search. He doesn’t even see any of the other Renegades anymore. He decides to just dance his troubles away with Christophe instead of wasting the rest of the night roaming around and heads up the small flight of stairs to the main floor. He see’s Christophe in his usual corner near the back of the bar dancing away with three others. He feels a twinge of disappointment when he still can’t find that elusive singer and decides maybe he’d be better off ordering a drink before joining Christophe and his rendition of dirty dancing. 

He’s waiting for the bartender to come to his end of the bar when someone saddles up beside him. Victor’s ready to not-so-gently turn down whoever is tapping on his shoulder but his words get caught in his throat when he makes eye contact with his mystery singer. He’s much more charming up close and it’s unfair how someone could look so casually beautiful. Bright brown eyes, a shy smile, and rosy cheeks, though Victor’s unsure if that’s a result of how warm it suddenly is in Riffs, the alcohol, or if the man just has naturally flushed cheeks. He tries not to think about what other parts of his mystery singer flushes red under very different circumstances. 

Victor grins bright and leans close to be heard over the music. “Hi!” 

“H-hello! Hi. Um.” The man’s eyes shift to the side and he’s shuffling in his spot and Victor has to hold in the sudden urge to coo and bring the man closer. “Do… uh… do you wanna dance?” 

Be still Victor’s heart. “Of course! I was just about to order a drink if you want to share a round of shots? We can head to the dance floor after?” 

The singer nods shyly and his grin sends Victor’s heart racing. They’re flagging the bartender down and have four shots of whiskey in front of them in no time. “You— uh. You were amazing tonight! I mean. Your whole group. You were all amazing tonight!” The man says between shots. 

“Thank you! You and your friend were amazing too!” Victor says.

And the flush on the man’s cheeks deepen. So endearing. Victor so badly wants to hold those cheeks and bring his mystery singer close for a kiss. 

“Victor,” he introduces instead of giving in to those urges.

The singer accepts his hand for a shake and leans in. “I’m —uri!” He says but a loud beat drop cuts through his introduction. Ri? Victor thinks.He’s about to ask again but Ri is pointing towards the dance floor and Victor follows. 

The dance floor is packed. Victor’s surprised they manage to make their way near the middle of the crowd. Everyone is swaying, gyrating, and thrusting to the pulsing beat of the DJ’s mix. If Victor thought Ri’s singing was a siren’s call, his dancing is otherworldly with a magnetic pull. The pink and blue strobing lights flashing over them just makes his dancing partner look even more ethereal.

His mouth goes dry watching the sinful roll of Ri’s hips. There is no way that this man is real. The shy body language was seemingly thrown back with the shots they’d taken. Ri’s reaching a hand out, a light trace of his fingers over Victor’s tie, before he’s tugging gently, urging him to step closer and Victor is powerless to the call. 

He’s mesmerized by the dancing, as though Ri’s body makes the music choices on that dance floor. It has to be magic. There’s no other explanation for it. Each pulsing beat of the song pulls them closer together and soon Victor isn’t even trying to resist the call of temptation and he pulls Ri closer. Pressing chest to chest, Victor runs a hand down Ri’s back swaying their bodies and dropping low and pulling up slow; Ri’s hand runs through Victor’s hair before his hand settles on the back of his neck, the other is low on his hip teasing along the edges of his pants. 

The crowd blends into the background. Victor leans close to Ri, lips just millimetres from the other man’s before he pulls away playfully. In response, Ri rolls his hips against him and Victor groans. He leans in again, lips against Ri’s ear. “Can I kiss you?” 

Victor feels more than he hear’s Ri’s rumbling pleased laugh. Or maybe it’s the vibrations of the music. All that matters is Ri nodding and pulling Victor close, lips slanting over his. Slowly they sway to the edges of the dance floor instead, Ri leading the way, pulling Victor closer by hooking his fingers through the belt loops of his pants. 

He grins against Ri’s cheek kissing a spot along his jaw just next to his ear and then dragging a lazy tongue down his neck and nipping at his shoulder and his hands gripping more than a handful of a luscious ass. He wishes he could clearly hear Ri’s groans over the music of the bar. Ri pulls Victor up to his lips with a tug of Victor’s tie stealing his breath away. 

Victor’s convinced. This man isn’t from this earth. 

When they pull away they’re both grinning. 

“Victor—” Ri starts but a blur comes barrelling through. 

“—ere you are!” 

Victor and Ri turn to the man who suddenly flung himself on Ri. Victor recognizes the man as Ri’s duet partner. He can’t hear what the man is saying but Ri looks surprised and guilty when he sees the time on his watch and Victor has the biggest feeling the night for the two of them is coming to an end. 

Ri is nodding to his friend who looks sheepish, suddenly realizing he interrupted them. He waves and smirks before pointing towards the exit and leaving them. 

Ri leans close again, “I’m sorry. I really have to go. But.. um. I mean. I wish I could stay longer.” He’s shuffling in his spot again, the shy boy coming back out and leaving the siren behind.

Victor nods understanding. He pulls out his phone and sees it’s at one percent. He’d forgotten to charge it last night and he’s honestly surprised it’s still alive, but also thanking all the gods above that it is and hopes it stays alive long enough for a photo and a number. “Photo?” 

Ri is grinning shyly and Victor pulls up the camera app as quickly as possible and brings his future husband close. Cheek to cheek, they grin at the camera and it clicks before the screen darkens as the phone dies. Victor sighs and hopes the photo at least saves. 

“I hope your phone is alive to take down my number?” He asks hopefully. 

Ri blinks up at him innocently which really, Victor doesn’t understand how this man can look so pure and sinful at the same time. “Oh! Y-yes! Of course.” Ri pulls out his cell phone and passes it over. Victor thinks he’ll coo over the poodle phone case and background later so he can pull up the contacts app and save his information. 

“Call me?” 

Ri nods enthusiastically. He hesitates before pulling Victor in for a few more heated kisses and rushing off. 

Victor sighs watching him leave. He is going to marry that boy. He knows it. 

 

++

_PRESENT_

 

Christophe whistles low. “And you don’t remember his name?” 

Victor whines, pressing his face against the pillow to muffle it. “I mean. I didn’t hear it clearly. Something Ri? Uri?” 

“I could ask Guitar-man Devin about the sign-up list if they still have it?” Christophe offers. 

Shaking his head, Victor sighs. A slight flush blooms over his cheeks. “I already went to him and they don’t have the list anymore. and… and maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me anyway.” He’s pouting. 

Christophe rubs his chin in thought. “And you’re sure you saved your number in his phone? Why didn’t you text yourself?” 

Victor stares at his phone and the photo he’s very tempted of setting up as his background image. “I’m pretty sure… I thought I did. Honestly, Chris. I was a more than a little drunk.” He gasps jumping out of the bed and clutching Christophe close. “What—what if I saved my number wrong? And now he’s texting some other man? What do I do?”

“Well… if he’s a singer, maybe he’ll pop up at the frosh events next week?” 

“And what, wait until my siren sings his song and I respond to the call?”

“If that’s how you want to go about it. Your very own Cinderella then, huh?” Christophe chuckles. Victor groans in dismay but snuggles into Christophe’s comforting hug. “Trust you to find yourself in some sort of modern fairy tale, mon cheri.” 

“It’ll only be a fairy tale if we have our happily ever after.” 

Christophe grins. “And you’ll have it. I’m sure you will.” 

Victor’s pout slowly lifts into a smile. “You’re right. My very own A Cappella Cinderella.” 

“You don’t know if he can—”

“A Cappella Cinderella,” Victor insists. 

“Well then, my prince, how about we set up an amazing setlist to lure your Cinderella back to you.” 

“This is why you’re my best friend.” 

“I love you too.” 

++ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance! Please check out the youtube links below and give a listen to what I imagined their performances sounded like!  
> Set List:  
> [ Lady Marmalade (cover) by Oxford Out Of The Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvLHBLDUkE8)  
> [Toxic (cover) by Alex and Sierra ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWlMSjAZOzk)


End file.
